Anything For You
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Aubrey's boyfriend crosses a line one night, which leads Jesse to showing him just what real men do. Aubrey/Jesse Beca/Chloe


Jesse was completely shocked when Beca showed up at his door, she was suppose to be out with Chloe on a date.

"Damn you look like hell, well no you look great but you look like hell." Jesse said, his jaw dropped when he opened the door to see Beca standing there in a red halter top dress.

"Can I just stay here for a bit?" She asked and he nodded.

"Everything ok? She didn't leave you did she?" Jesse growled, sure he had a thing for Beca once but when he found out she was gay it all made sense to him that they were destined to be close friends.

"No… Aubrey's boyfriend… god Jesse he hurt her." Beca looked up at him, tears coming to her eyes. Jesse knew the two didn't get along but they would have one another's backs no matter what. Jesse didn't say anything just tapped Benji on the shoulder nodding toward Beca and grabbed his jacket walking out. Benji sat up and smiled at Beca.

"Wanna see a magic trick I've been working on? You'll be the first." He said and Beca chuckling, wiping the tears away from her eyes, nodding, moving closer to the boy.

x-x-x

The next night the two head Bella's had invited the group over to their small apartment to watch movies and bond. Beca had her arms around Chloe, her head resting on the red head's shoulder, she couldn't look away from Aubrey. The older girl had been ignoring what happened the previous night and was damn good at it. There was a knock at the door and Beca looked around, all the Bella's were there who could that possibly be? She watched Aubrey answer the door and there stood the Treblemakers with loads of pizza boxes and drinks.

"We figured we would join the hottest girls we know of, if you're willing to let us in." Jesse said and Aubrey smiled letting them in.

"Just… what happened to your eye?" Aubrey asked and Beca looked up to see Jesse indeed had a huge bruise on his eye, she looked down at his hands and saw they were all bruised too. A few of the other boys chuckled and grinned.

"Just took care of a little knat that was flying around." Jesse said putting the boxes down in the middle of the room. Jesse sat down in front of Chloe and Beca, Beca leaned forward and poked him in the back.

"I know what you did, and thank you." Beca smiled and Jesse shrugged. Beca could see the boy's eyes shine every time he looked at Aubrey and knew she would do anything she could to get Aubrey to break her own oath.

"No one should ever hit any woman, no matter what. I just wish Aubrey didn't have to have it happen to her, she's great, and that guy is a prick." Jesse growled and Chloe giggled.

"You like her." Chloe exclaimed.

"Do not!" Jesse jumped up and moved away, he was bright red.

"He so likes her." Chloe said nestling closer to Beca.

"Who likes who?" Aubrey asked sitting next to the couple.

"You know Aubrey, Jesse is a really great guy." Beca said and Chloe nudged the blonde with her elbow.

"So Jesse likes me? How cute, in a lost puppy kind of way."

"Oh ouch Bree…" Chloe said and Beca outright laughed.

"Aubrey, coming from someone that only tolerates you, you so deserve to be happy and don't let that ass hole bring you down any more." Beca said and Aubrey looked at her, she gave the alt girl a half smile.

"That's what the black eye is from isn't it?" Aubrey asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass him, but I must say if I was in his shoes I'd kill that fucker. Actually I still might." Beca said and Chloe nestled closer to the smaller girl. "If someone had done that to Chloe… I couldn't imagine…"

"I'd kill them right along with you, I know a good place to hide the body." Aubrey said so calmly Beca was sure the older woman was serious.

"That's good because I'm still convinced just calling the cops would be the best way to get out of it." Beca smirked and Aubrey laughed, she looked over at Jesse who turned red at being caught watching the blonde.

"He is kind of cute." Aubrey smiled and Beca chuckled.

"Your kids will be smart, geeky and beautiful." The alt girl grinned as Aubrey glared at her and went over to Jesse.

"Aw look at that, the start of a new relationship in its fledgling stages." Fat Amy said looking at Aubrey and Jesse. "Hopefully they aren't as sickenly cute as you two." She said before turning back to the movie. Beca looked down at Chloe.

"We are sickenly cute?"

"Absolutely." Chloe grinned kissing Beca.


End file.
